Make It Better
by kayz1
Summary: Hermione is attacked, but it take that for Harry to realise his feelings for her.
1. Chapter 1

The lights were very bright, so bright in fact they hurt Hermione Grangers eyes when they first opened and the smell, where ever she was smelt so clean it reminded her of a hospital. Hermione turned her head to the side and noticed a white curtain around her, she was in hospital, but why? she tried to sit up when pain shot through her entire body, why was she here and why could she not remember getting here? what was wrong with her? Taking a deep breath she heaved herself up into a sitting position ignoring the pain she closed her eyes and tried to remember...

'Ron get out of the bathroom im gonna be late for work!' Hermione shouted as she banged on the bathroom door. Living with 2 lads really tested her at times, they may have been her best friends and she would do anything for them, that she had proved many times back at school but when it came to the bathroom she was sure she would get more use of it living with girls. She had 20 minuets before she had to be at work in a little bar a few streets away, it was only a part time job, her day job was working in a book store but she loved the atmosphere the bar had the way the music played and the people danced and smiled, it really bought her out of herself.

'is he sprucing himself up again?' she turned and saw that Harry had joined her in the hall he must have heard her banging and shouting 'yes and im going to be late if he doesnt HURRY UP!!' Hermione shouted banging on the door once again 'i thought you would be used to this by how' harry leaned on the wall smiling 'its friday night ron always hogs the bathroom on a friday night while hes getting ready to meet which ever lucky lady it is tonight' he was right being a famous quidditch player suited Rons life style, not in a sleezy 'do you know who i am way' but in a way that he didnt have to worry anymore, it was fun being him now at school he always got a bit of a hard time being a Weasley

'Do you know who she is this week?' Just as Hermione asked the door opened 'her name is Alice' Ron smiled 'i bumped into her yesterday afternoon when i was going to the shops, she has the prettiest eyes and loveliest smile, i think im in love' Harry rolled his eyes they heard this speach every week! 'and where are you taking the lovely Alice?' he had to take an intrest its what friends do 'we are going for a meal then i thought a nice walk along the river what with it being such a nice night' 'alot of thoughts gone into this then Ron?' Hermione raised her eyesbrows 'the moonlights gonna shine in her wonderful eyes' 'im gonna be sick' Hermione said making Harry laugh 'you go for it mate, be happy' 'cheers Harry,oh and Hermione' he said pointing at his watch 'your gonna be late'

Hermione walked through the door and saw that the bar was starting to get busy she hung her coat up said her hellos to the people she worked with and got to work. A regular guy called Ian soon walked in and ordered his usual drink. Ian came into the bar every Friday and Saturday night he would sit alone and order a whisky every half an hour by 11 o clock when things started to die down Hermione would always go over and speak to him he was a sweet guy always polite but looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders but tonight he was different.

'can i walk you home?' Hermione looked up at him 'whats made you ask that?' 'a pretty girl like you shouldnt be walking home on her own' he said finishing his drink 'youve never asked before' she quized 'well im asking now' he smiled 'ok, yeah the company will be nice i just need to get my coat and i'll meet you outside' Hermione felt kinda happy she liked Ian.

Meeting Ian outside 5 minuets later she drew her coat around her tighter the warm day had left a chilly night behind Ian noticed 'you cold?' 'maybe just a tad the winds cold' Hermione smiled as they started walking 'i like this time of year' 'yeah me too, can i show you something?' Ian took hold of Hermiones hand 'sure' he led how down an ally way it was dark and narrow 'what are you going to show me?' just then Ian grabbed Hermione and shoved her hard against the wall making her drop her bag startled it took her a second to realise what had just happened. Ian had a weird look in his eyes 'i want to show you how much i want you' he said and she felt his hands on her waist 'Ian..p..please' she struggled her head hurting from when it had hit the wall 'yes you'll be saying please alot tonight' Hermiones head came to she needed her wand, it was in her bag on the floor asif reading her mind Ian laughed 'no i dont think so lets move away from that bag of yours shall we beautiful?' easily he picked her up and moved her away only when did she realise how much pain she was on from being shoved up against the wall. She felt him touch her and heard him say things to her she also helt his fists and feet hit her when she didnt do as he wanted then there was darkness...

Sat in her hospital bed Hermione remebered everything and suddernly she felt sick

'Oh god' she said out loud as the curtain drew back and she saw Harry and Ron standing looking at her.


	2. Chapter 2

He had to be down here, there was bars and resturants lineing both sides of the long narrow street but harry was sure ron would be in one of these, after all it was friday night and ron always took his date to one of the palces down this street, he was very careful not to take them to the same ones, if the staff in the restuarnts remembered him and not his date how embarrasing would that be? opening the door to a very smart looking place we ran into the lady at the front 'excuse me im looking for ron weasely is he here?' looking down the long lost of names in her book the lady shook her head, before she could say anything harry had turned on his heel and ran out to the next place.

5 resturants and 3 bars later harry was pointed in the direction of a small table in the corner of a bar, there was slow music playing and dimmed lights, half walking and half running upto the table he could see his friend talking none stop to a dark haired young lady who harry assumed must be alice she had a smile on her face and was laughing, the date must have been going well then.

'Ron!' harry said a little out of breath reaching the table ron looked up at him strangely, why would he be here and how would he know where he was? 'we need to go' he said grabbing his friends arm ron pulled away 'hang on a second mate, id like to introduce you to alice and then number 1 why are you here? and number 2 where do we need to go? ' harry ignored his friends questioning look 'its hermione shes hurt' hearing this ron stood up took some money out of his pocket and placed it on the table 'im sorry' he looked at alice 'i'll owl you' then without another thought both men turned and walked out into the cold night.

'all i know is shes been attacked' harry said heading towards the hospital 'they sent and owl for us and i had to come and find you' walking into the hospital they were met by a tall man with grey hair 'mr potter?mr weasely could you please follow me' they were led into a small room with a desk after they all sat down the the tall man with grey hair cleared this throat 'im in charge of looking after miss granger when she was found her bag had a next of kin emergancy contact card in thats how we knew how to reach you' nodding ron leaned forward 'is she ok? can we see her?' 'im afraid miss granger is in a serious condidtion she isnt awake just yet and she wont be for a few days' 'what happened? i want to see her now' harry stood up 'please sir if you just sit down i will expain about her condition and then take you through to see her' harry looked at ron who nodded and he sat down.

'Miss granger was the victim of a very unpleasent attack she suffered a serious blow to the head and multiple broken ribs that is why weve given her something so she will sleep, it will give her body time to start to heal' he cleared his throat 'im sorry to tell you this but there is also evidance of sexual assult' ron threw his head back in his chair and covered his face with his hands while harry shook his head and looked down 'shes responding very well to treatment so far and she will im sure make a full recovery' harry feeling like his whole world had just fallen apart asked 'can we see her now?' nodding the grey haired man showed them to hermiones room.

walking to where hermione was ron gasped when he saw his friend she looked so small laid out in the bed she looked like she was peacefully sleeping ron wondered if she could hear them? if she was dreaming? if she knew what had happened to her and was replaying it in her mind but was unable to show it thought her facial expessions. They were left alone with her harry walked up to the side of her bed and gently took hold of her cold soft hand 'hey herms, your gonna be ok' he slowly stroked her hand with his 'we are here and we are going to make sure that you are ok' he looked at ron who sat down on the chair on the other side of the bed 'who would do this to her' he took her other hand 'he wont get away with this herms i promise you that' 'and i'll second that' harry moved some hair out of her eyes.

Over the next few days harry and ron hardly left the hospital they made sure that one of them was always with hermione just incase she woke up she contined to improve slowly even making the odd moan when she moved her head, which they took as a good sign, she was getting ready to wake up. On the 4th day of being at the hospital harry and ron were asked to go and see the same man they had seen the first night the one who was in charge of looking after hermione he wanted to tell them about how pleased he was with her so far and how he was hopeing that she should be waking up any day now.

'shes a fighter mate' ron smiled as him and harry was walking back to hermione 'shes going to get through this, we better than anyone know what shes likes and theres no way shes gonna let this bloke win after what he did to her' and he was right, this was hermione granger they were talking about the person who stood up for what was right in the world, she wouldnt let this happen to her with out a fight the state that she was in now proved that much, she hadnt given in and let it happen. They both know where was lots of tears, anger and upset ahead but they also knew that with their help she would get through it. They had spoken alot the past few days and their anger had been pushed to the side for now, yes they still wanted to get hold of whoever did this and make him sorry for even looking at her but they realised that hermione would need them first she would need them to be there for her, he would get what was coming to him but only after she was safe, well and back on the road to recovery.

taking hold of the curtain to pull it back harry stopped ron and looked at him, had he heard it to? it was hermiones voice, all be it slightly quieter and a little horse but he was sure he had heard her. The look on rons face told harry that he was indeed heard it too pulling th curtain back they saw hermione sitting up in bed looking very startled.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione looked at them both 'im sorry' she quietly said looking back down at her hands it was all she could think to say 'i let my guard down and im sorry' Harry rushed over to her, Ron behind 'dont you dare be sorry, none of this is your fault' she looked back into the green eyes of one of her best friends and nodded 'it is, how could i be so bloody stupid after everything?' Harry wanted to cry, how could she think this was her fault he took her hand she tried to pull away at first but relaxed when he started brushing his fingers over her hand 'hey you listen to me you are not to blame for any of this none of it at all' looking down at their hands she asked 'wheres the others?' Ron stepped forward 'we havent told them, we said that you was away with your parents the ministry have sent an auror over but Harry told him he wasnt to dicuss you or this with anyone' Hermione nodded 'thank you, i dont want anyone else to know, not just yet' both Harry and Ron nodded, they knew that was how Hermione would want it, after all they had known her years.

Not alot was said between the 3 friends for the next hour or so partly because Hermione was so exhaused and partly because neither Harry or Ron knew what to say to make things better Hermione wasnt reacting in any sort of way she was just very quiet she wasnt crying or upset and she wasnt telling them to leave her so all 3 sat quietly Hermione nodding off when every tiredness took over her, Ron reading a quidditch magazine and Harry sitting and holding onto Hermiones hand, just thinking.

Around 5.30 that afternoon the curtain drew back and a short stumpy man walked in, drawing the curtain behind him he turned to harry 'hello Mr Potter' he turned and nodded at Ron 'Mr Weasley' Hermione woke hearing a strange voice 'ah Miss Granger i was told you had woken up im Auror McBurnly' slowly sitting up Hermione gave the man a small forced smile, she really wasnt up for this right now 'i was wondering if i could have a word with you? theres bein a development in your case' 'yes thats fine' she was once again looking down at her hands, realising that Harry still had hold of one and was squeezing it 'if i could just ask for Mr Potter and Mr Weasely to step outside i wont keep you a moment' with a tighter grip on Harrys hand Hermiones eyes shot up to McBurnly 'id rather they stayed' she didnt know this man, she had never laid eyes on him before, she gathered that Harry must know him from the ministry, after all both Harry and Ron said that there had been an auror sent to see her and Harry knew alot of people at the ministy.

'Very well' Auror McBurnly sat on a chair at the end of the bed 'we have had a young man in today claiming that he attacked a young woman a week ago in the place that you were found, Miss Granger do you remember who attacked you?' Hermione nodded ' could you tell me his name?' they saw Hermiones lips move but know one heard the name that she wispered 'im sorry could you repeat that a little louder?' 'Ian...it was Ian he attacked me' 'and why do you think he did that?' not looking up Hermione answered 'he had been drinking, asked if he could walk me home, it was such a lovely night just a cool breeze, id been chatting to many people in the bar i didnt fancy walking home alone and going straight to sleep' 'Miss Granger do you think you may have encouraged him in thinking there was going to be more to it then just walking you home?' Harry shot daggers at McBurnly 'no, he just asked if he could walk me home and i agreed' 'what happened next?' 'he said that he wanted to show me something and like a fool i believed him i walked down an ally way and thats when it happened' taking a deep breath Hermione closed her eyes how silly had she been? after everything they had been through why did she let her guard down so easily 'Thank you' McBurnly said he could tell that remembering that had taken its toll on the young witch getting up to leave he shook Harry and Rons hand Hermione had turned on her side and closed her eyes, for the first time that day telling them she wanted to be alone.

Harry and Ron both noticed this and walked outside with Mcburnly 'what happens now?' Ron asked taking a deep breath of fresh air 'it all adds up' McBurnly answered Ron 'there shouldnt be any problems from now on, Ian Smith told us everything Miss Granger has said he will be punished accodingly' 'he wont be punished enough' Harry ran his hands through his hair 'Mr Potter i can imagine how you are feeling but believe me he will get whats coming to him, the ministy do not take cases like this lightly, however upset you are feeling right now, your main consern should be your friend up there' Harry saw red 'do you think she is not my main consern?! i have been sat by her bed the last week waiting for her to wake up, willing for her not to remember what happened, not wanting her to suffer anymore and you stand here right now telling me that she is not my main consern! all i can say is you are bloody lucky you got hold of him before i did because i can asure you if i had there would not hav been alot of him left!' with that Harry turned and walked off how dare he come in there telling him how his was meant to feel, if truth be known Harry didnt know how to feel, yes he knew he had to be strong for Hermione but thinking of what she went though, how she must have felt he just wanted to take hold of her and make it better.

'oi! Harry! wait!' Ron ran and caught up with Harry, grabbing his arm he turned him around 'what the hell got into you back there?' he angerly asked his friend 'him, him and hes questions and Herms answers ok? i know i just reacted badly but hearing it, hearing and watching her relive it' Harry sighed 'i just wanna be able to help more' patting his friends back Ron nodded ' i know exacly what you mean, but us falling apart isnt gonna help Hermione is it? and remember mate however horrible it is for us to hear she was there she went though it' 'im sorry i lost it Ron it wont happen again' they started walking back to Hermione 'it will though and when it does come to me shout and scream at me like i will you, we cant let Herms see either of us breaking down' giving his friend a hug Harry smiled 'cheers mate, when did you start being the sensible one?' stepping back Ron smiled 'im not taking that responisbility off you, believe me, im just borrowing it for a while'

Walking back though to Hermione both lads stopped when they got there she was out of bed and pulling a sock on her right foot 'Herms love what are you doing?' Ron walked up and picked her pyjamas off the floor 'im going home, right now' she stood looking at them both.


End file.
